Yoongi, Piano-seksual
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Ada suatu keingintahuan berdasar pada topik cinta pertama yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya itu. Orang aneh seperti Yoongi punya cinta pertama tidak? /"Hm? Punya." o, tak sangka./ BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Sedikit tentang isu orientasi seksual dan LGBT.


**Yoongi, Piano-seksual**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

Klub musik baru ia ikuti empat bulan belakangan. Terlambat setahun memang untuk menjadi anggota baru, tapi ia juga baru sadar kalau klub itu cukup menarik dan menjanjikan setelah melihat penampilan mereka di sebuah _event._ Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau klub musik kampusnya sudah santer di mana-mana, dipanggil di berbagai acara; formal-informal. Jimin yang juga punya hobi mendentingkan piano itu merasa mungkin saja akan menemukan kawan sealiran yang cocok untuknya di sana. Maka, dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai anggota klub musik, terhitung sejak 21 Desember 2016.

Kegiatan yang dilakukannya di klub itu tak lain adalah mempelajari lagu. Bukan lagi latihan menekan _tuts_ ; mana do, mana re, mana mi. Tapi menghapal not dari lagu-lagu yang akan dipakai ketika ada panggilan mengisi acara. Kebanyakan lagu barat klasik, lagu untuk _orchestra,_ tapi tak jarang juga lagu pop masa kini (hanya lebih sering sebagai _intermezzo_ saja).

Jimin dan klub piano, tidak. Bukan cerita tentangnya yang akan terjabar di sini. Melainkan seorang kawannya bernama Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang sama-sama punya titel pemain piano seperti dirinya.

Dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat empat yang seharusnya sudah meninggalkan kampus menjadi seorang karyawan atau pengangguran kalau tak dapat pekerjaan. Harusnya dia sudah lulus, tapi segala kemalasannya yang mendarah daging (itu yang Yoongi katakan sendiri), dia tak pernah menghadiri kuliahnya, tak pernah menyentuh tugas akhirnya, dan tak pernah peduli pada nilainya sama sekali. Surat peringatan yang sudah dua kali sampai ke alamat rumah orangtuanya di Daegu pun dia abaikan. Hidupnya ada di kasur apartemennya, juga sebagian di klub musik. Di depan piano.

Jari-jari panjang dan kurusnya yang lentik piawai memainkan _tuts_ dengan tempo yang tak pernah tak sesuai dengan seharusnya. Dia kadang seperti seseorang yang memainkan piano dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Matanya jauh menerawang, kosong, tapi tangannya bergerak begitu saja. Seolah tak ada arahan dari otak tapi tetap bekerja.

Jimin memerhatikannya bukan karena ia terpikat pada lelaki berkulit sepucat tembok itu, bukan. Tapi ada rasa penasaran tiap kali melihat Yoongi datang ke studio dan duduk di depan pianonya, melamun memandang jejeran _tuts_ selama sekian lamanya sambil mengelus-elus permukaan piano itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya yang Jimin yakin sangatlah dingin (karena dia tak pakai sarung tangan bahkan di hari yang saljunya lebat).

Iya, walau Jimin akui Yoongi terlalu cantik dan feminin untuk ukuran laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti dia jatuh cinta pada apa yang matanya lihat. Kepalanya bekerja dan ia berpikir, jadi perihal jatuh cinta itu Jimin tak akan merasa kalau pertanyaan di benaknya belum terjawab.

Banyak yang menggenang, dan satu-satu mungkin akan ia ketahui jawabannya seandainya ia tanyakan pada Yoongi. Karena Jimin yakin kalau lelaki dengan bulu mata lebat itu bukanlah orang yang pelit dalam memberi jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai sarung tangan?"

"Karena aku tidak punya."

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jimin paham bahwa Yoongi butuh sesuatu untuk membungkus tangannya yang semakin memutih dan kaku gara-gara dingin. Tapi dia butuh alasan lain, pasalnya tak wajar bila seseorang yang tinggal di negara sub-tropis seperti Korea tidak punya sarung tangan.

"Kenapa tidak punya?" dan kenapa itu menjadi awal kalimat tanyanya lagi.

"Digigiti Holly jadi kubuang." Jimin tak perlu melanjutkan pertanyaannya tentang siapa Holly. Yang menggigit itu pastilah anjing. Bukan manusia.

Esok harinya, setelah jawaban itu diberikan, Jimin memberikan sepasang sarung tangan baru tepat ketika Yoongi mendudukkan diri di depan piano. Ia tak butuh ucapan terimakasih atau apa. Cukup dengan melihat sarung tangan abu itu Yoongi pakai ketika kegiatan klub selesai, dan Jimin akan mengucapkan sama-sama.

.

.

.

Di lain hari Yoongi melakukan ritualnya yang biasa sebelum dia memainkan piano. Melamunkan hal yang tak Jimin mengerti.

Lantas itu membuat banyak kata kenapa muncul lagi di benak Jimin. Ingin ia tanyakan. Waktu itu sudah terjawab tentang sarung tangan, dan minggu lalu Yoongi menjawab dia habis berlarian ke kampus ketika ditanya kenapa pelipisnya berkeringat.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?"

"Itu apa?" tanya Yoongi yang tak tahu maksud kata tunjuk yang diucapkan Jimin. Lelaki yang memaksanya berbagi kursi yang sempit itu menopang dagu di atas _tuts_ yang tertutup kayu.

"Diam melamun sebelum kau memainkan piano ini. Kau melakukannya bukan sekali-dua kali. Aku melihat itu."

" _Ei,_ kau memerhatikanku?" ada raut jijik dari bibirnya yang dia buat menurun itu. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

Biasanya kata kenapa itu Jimin yang utarakan, tapi ketika dikembalikan padanya dia tak punya jawaban. Dia tak menyiapkan apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Entah." akhirnya dia menggeleng, tolol memang.

"Kau aneh." Yoongi beringsut mundur menjauhkan bahunya dari Jimin.

Tapi Jimin tak terima dikatai aneh oleh orang yang lebih pantas disebut aneh daripada dirinya itu. "Kau yang aneh, astaga. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaannku."

"Kupikir kau tak akan paham soal seseorang dan benda kesayangannya," ujar Yoongi congak. Tambah lagi dia mengangkat dagunya yang tertutup masker.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis, dua kali dia merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Memangnya aku batu? Tentu aku paham, aku juga punya benda kesayangan!"

"Apa?"

"Kunci mobilku!"

Jawabannya yang asal ucap itu mendapat sebuah tempeleng dari tangan kurus Yoongi. Jimin berkerut tak kira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan itu dari kawan satu klubnya—dari seniornya dalam kata lain. Tapi mungkin, tempeleng itu satu tanda bahwa Yoongi merasa hubungannya dengan Jimin tak cukup canggung untuk saling berkelakar dan memukul. Hanya saja, Jimin tak punya keberanian untuk membalas. Tidak, bukannya dia takut karena Yoongi lebih tua darinya, tapi dia hanya tak ingin—

"Lebih sayang kuncinya atau mobilnya?" menyentuh apapun yang membungkus jiwanya yang aneh itu.

Kalau di pikir-pikir memang Jimin tak pernah menyentuh Yoongi sama sekali. Bahkan bersalaman pun tidak karena semasa perkenalan klub dulu dia hanya membungkuk sopan tanpa ada jabat-menjabat tangan.

"Kau beli mobil demi kuncinya, atau beli kunci demi mobilnya?" dengar itu, bahkan pertanyaannya pun _ngawur._ Tapi dia tertawa seolah apa yang dikatakannya lucu. Mungkin memang lucu, tapi tidak untuk Jimin yang tak paham.

Dia tak bisa menjawab, dan dia hanya tertawa meringis, mencoba mengikuti irama Yoongi yang _semrawut._

.

.

.

Kemudian anggota klub musik itu punya acara minum bersama di suatu malam di ujung minggu. Bukan perayaan, hanya sebagai ajang kumpul melepas stres sekaligus untuk mengakrabkan diri masing-masing. Adat di kala minum, tidak ada senior-junior, semua sama dan unek-unek dalam hati utarakan saja tanpa malu.

Jimin termasuk salah satu yang kuat minum. Dia melihat beberapa kawannya tumbang dan tak sanggup lagi menghabiskan _soju_ yang dipesan. Berbotol-botol kaca berwarna hijau tua itu memenuhi meja. Lauk teman minum pun piringnya berserakan tak keruan. Mulut mereka bau, bicara mereka _ngelantur,_ dan ada beberapa yang bolak-balik toilet untuk menuntaskan hasratnya buang air kecil (atau juga untuk muntah). Banyak yang sudah mabuk parah, tapi Jimin hanya menopang dagu. Bosan pada _soju,_ dia memesan jus jeruk. Supaya lidahnya waras sedikit. Asam kecut jeruk juga bisa sedikit menghilangkan bau alkohol yang menyeruak.

Selain untuk dirinya, dia juga memesan segelas jus jeruk untuk Yoongi yang duduk berseberangan. Dia ditempeli kawannya yang lain yang sudah setengah mampus, Yoongi pun sudah kewalahan menerima _soju_ yang terus dituang ke dalam gelasnya (padahal dia bisa menolak tapi malah iya-iya saja ketika diberi). Pipinya yang pucat itu sudah merah padam, pun dengan telinga dan hidungnya. Mirip Sinterklas, tapi bagusnya dia tak berjanggut dan gendut. Dia cantik.

Dengan tolol Jimin mengatukkan ujung gelas kaca itu ke bibir Yoongi. Jelas membuat giginya bertubrukan dan dia reflek memundurkan kepala sambil menggumam nyeri. Ngilu giginya. Jimin hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau memberiku jus jeruk?"

"Entah," jawabnya riang. Jimin seolah menemukan kesenangan baru dengan mengatakan jawaban yang ambigu pada setiap kenapa yang diucapkan Yoongi.

Tapi lelaki itu kemudian meminum jusnya.

"Hei, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang duluan saja? Menunggu mereka yang mabuk parah itu tak bisa membuat kita pulang cepat," kata Jimin, di antara riuh rendah kedai (tawa, obrolan, dan denting gelas).

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pulang?" untungnya Yoongi masih _nyambung_ diajak bicara.

Jimin menggedikkan bahu sebagai ganti kata entah-nya. "Entah."

Tapi dengan bodohnya dia mengatakan itu juga.

"Ayo!" lalu dia berdiri, sedikit menurunkan ujung kaos hitamnya yang terlipat tinggi gara-gara terus duduk. Gantungan kunci mobilnya berdenting berisik, Yoongi yakin dia mengaitkan bel atau benda dari logam dan semacamnya di sana.

"Ah, tunggu," lelaki itu memohon, sembari meluruskan tangannya di atas meja sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Tapi mungkin sudah tak ada tenaga pada tubuhnya yang kini seperti _marshmallow_ itu. Bergerak saja tak mampu.

Melihatnya kesusahan, Jimin mengitari meja untuk menggapai. Lalu dia selipkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu dengan mudahnya. Yoongi kurus, ringan sekali.

"Ayo."

Jimin jalan duluan, namun ada suara gedebuk menyusul kemudian.

"Heeng..."

Yoongi jatuh bebas. Lagi-lagi Jimin harus membantunya berdiri. _O_ , tidak. Kali ini bukan hanya berdiri tapi berjalan juga. Atau mungkin menggendongnya sekalian. Sebab dia sama sekali tak terlihat mampu untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Naik ke punggungku."

"Kenapa?"

Jawabannya hanya decakan, bukan entah atau gedikkan bahu lagi. Jimin masih berjongkok sampai terasa beban yang menindih punggungnya. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri, membawa Yoongi dalam gendongan. Sedikit dia bungkuk dan naikkan kaki Yoongi supaya posisinya lebih enak dan tak melorot. Yoongi yang sudah K.O oleh _soju_ itu hanya bersandar kepala di bahu Jimin. Lumayan lebar dan kokoh. Dia jadi merasa tak rugi sudah naik ge gendongan lelaki itu.

"Kau mau menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk?"

Jimin melirik sampai ekor matanya, tapi dia hanya mendapatkan rambut hitam Yoongi yang lepek karena keringat. "Orang mabuk jangan tanya apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menggendongmu karena aku tak mabuk."

"Hiih, kau tidak mabuk karena tidak minum yaa?"

"Kubilang orang mabuk jangan tanya apa-apa!" Jimin menjawabnya dengan kesal. Ketika dia menaikkan tubuh Yoongi sedikit, lelaki itu melenguh pendek. Suaranya erotis kalau boleh dikata. Tapi dia laki-laki, dan Jimin masih lurus karena suka payudara.

Soal payudara, ini mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya semasa SMP dulu. Tentang seorang gadis yang puber lebih awal, yang dadanya membusung kencang di usianya yang baru 12 tahun.

"Hei, kau," kata Jimin memanggil. "Kau punya cinta pertama?"

Ada suatu keingintahuan berdasar pada topik cinta pertama yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya itu. Orang aneh seperti Yoongi punya cinta pertama tidak?

"Hm? Punya." _o,_ tak sangka.

"Siapa?"

"Piano."

Saat itu kunci mobil yang Jimin genggam jatuh ke jalan, ketika dia membungkuk tubuh Yoongi merosot dan sebelah kakinya menjuntai jatuh. Mereka sama-sama berteriak kaget dan panik kemudian.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika Jimin yang datang tak disapa bunyi alat musik. Anggota klub itu hanya sedang bersenda gurau tanpa menyentuh apapun yang bisa mengeluarkan nada itu. Mereka mengobrol, asyik dengan topik masing-masing. Saat menaruh tasnya, Jimin melihat para gadis sedang mengerubungi Yoongi yang duduk di depan pianonya (tapi tak menghadap piano, malah membelakangi).

Mereka tertawa-tawa dengan suara yang khas keluar dari perempuan. Yoongi sedikit tak terlihat karena terhalang. Curi-curi pandang, Jimin mendapati ada kotak _make up_ seukuran kotak P3K yang dipangku salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" dia penasaran, dan dia berjalan mendekat.

" _O_ , Jimin! Lihat! Bukankah Yoongi sangat cantik dipulas _make up_ begini?" gadis yang duduk di hadapan Yoongi itu memiringkan badan supaya arah pandang Jimin bisa lurus tanpa halangan. Pada Yoongi yang duduk manis dengan tangan di atas lutut. Pada Yoongi yang berkedip lucu ketika tahu dia sedang ditatap oleh Jimin.

" _O,_ hai," sapanya santai.

Jimin menelisik wajah itu. Kulitnya dipulas bedak, sesuatu yang berwarna _pink_ terbubuh di tulang pipinya, bibirnya diberi pewarna yang semerah delima, dan ekor matanya ditambahi garis hitam juga sedikit pulasan berwarna cokelat pada kelopak. Jimin juga baru sadar kalau Yoongi memakai _circle lens_ abu-abu. Matanya jadi terlihat penuh _statement._

Jimin mengulum bibir. Ia yakin betul orientasi seksualnya masih lurus kepada lawan jenisnya yaitu wanita. Tapi saat itu ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoongi, laki-laki yang memakai _make up_ itu terlihat sangat memesona?

"Jimiiiin~ salah tingkah begitu," para gadis menggoda dengan siulan dan kekehan mereka. Jimin tahu pasti ada yang tak beres di wajahnya. Dia juga merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendadak panas tak jelas. Dia memegang keningnya sendiri dan ada rasa pening di sana _. O,_ mungkin ini demam, atau juga bukan.

Kembali melihat Yoongi, ingin rasanya ia mengumpat dengan kasar dan meloloskan kalimat nista. Tentang sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, mengakui kalau Yoongi duaratus persen lebih cantik dari biasanya. Tapi sembari menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, dia juga berpikir apa laki-laki suka disebut cantik? Dia sebagai laki-laki, tentu tidak suka.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar membuatku seperti wanita."

"Tapi kau cantik, mungkin kalau kau memang wanita, kau bisa jadi _visual girlgroup_."

"Benarkah?"

Mereka tertawa lagi dan Yoongi tak terlihat risih dengan segala _kewanitaan_ yang ada pada dirinya. Jimin sangsi, harusnya dia jijik melihat ada lelaki yang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia malah tak jemu memandangi Yoongi yang sedang bercermin?

"Hei Jimin, kau terus menatap Yoongi tapi tak mau mengatakan sesuatu."

Jimin disadarkan dari pikirannya yang kosong. Dia berdehem dan memasang wajah tak ramah, kemudian berlalu. Istilahnya, _mencoba bersikap tak wajar pada kegiatan yang memang tak wajar_ itu.

Dia ambil kursi kosong di dekat jendela, tapi indahnya kuncup bunga dan daun muda yang mulai tumbuh dari tangkai-tangkai pohon pun tak mampu mengalahkan pesona seorang Min Yoongi. Lagi-lagi Jimin melirik.

Dia jadi frustrasi.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah tiba di penghujungnya. Daun-daun baru sudah benar-benar menampakkan diri. Hijau-hijau terselip di antara selimut salju. Klub musik seperti biasa riuh ketika tak sedang serius mengolah nada. Jimin datang pada Yoongi yang duduk-duduk di depan piano sambil baca buku.

"Kenapa kau pakai _make up_ lagi?" kata kenapa itu kembali. Dari Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Karena aku suka. Mereka bilang aku tambah cantik," jawab lelaki itu, menyebut para gadis tapi tak menunjuknya dengan tangan atau apapun.

Jimin mengelus dahinya, membuat rambutnya sedikit tersibak ke belakang. "Kau mau jadi perempuan?"

"Apa kalau aku pakai rok ke kampus aku akan terlihat aneh?"

Ingin Jimin menjawab, bahkan tanpa mengenakan rok pun Yoongi sudah aneh.

Lalu ia teringat pada jawaban Yoongi tempo hari, ketika ditanya siapa cinta pertamanya. Jimin ingin alasan, dan dia pun kembali mengucapkan kata kenapa.

"Kenapa cinta pertamamu adalah piano? Piano bukan manusia tahu," seolah-olah Yoongi tak paham bahwa piano adalah benda mati.

"Piano itu indah, bunyinya indah, bentuknya indah, semua yang ada pada piano itu indah." Yoongi merepetisi kata indah beberapa kali dalam satu kalimat. "Tapi apakah perlu alasan bagi seseorang untuk jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaannya menohok dan Jimin tak punya jawaban.

Perihal cinta tak harus melulu laki-laki ke perempuan, perempuan ke laki-laki. Tapi juga laki-laki ke sesamanya, ataupun perempuan pada perempuan lainnya. Juga tentang orang dengan benda kesayangan, atau binatang peliharaan sekalipun.

Mungkin itu yang Yoongi maksud. Tak memandang dia hidup atau mati, apalagi gendernya.

Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta saja.

"Kenapa kau diam?" giliran Yoongi yang tanya kenapa.

Jimin menggedikkan bahu sekaligus mengatakan jawaban favoritnya, "Entah."

Yoongi masih menatapnya dan Jimin yang memutus jembatan mata itu. Dia duduk di samping Yoongi dengan hanya sebelah pantat di atas kursi.

"Sekarang kau masih mencintai piano? Si cinta pertamamu itu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." dia mengajak Jimin untuk berpikir.

Akhirnya ada anggukan paham. Jimin menafsirkannya sebagai kata iya. "Kalau begitu... hmm... kurasa orientasi seksualmu... apa ya namanya?"

Seperti hobinya, Jimin menopang dagu. Untunglah _tuts_ piano itu sudah ditutup hingga tak perlu ada bunyi jelek yang keluar ketika dia menaruh sikunya.

"Piano-seksual?" tanya Jimin konfirmatif.

Jelas-jelas Yoongi tak akan setuju. "Kau menyebutnya seolah-olah aku akan menyetubuhi benda ini."

Tangan kurus itu menjangkau tepian piano. Dia tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Jangan setubuhi piano, dia tidak bisa membalasmu."

Yoongi menempeleng kepala Jimin lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia merasa candaan Jimin kelewat cabul, tapi lucu. Gigi kecilnya masih ia tunjukkan ketika tertawa dan Jimin melihat rona tipis merah muda di pipinya bertambah luas.

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kau menyebut orientasiku piano-seksual, kau apa? Bukankah kau juga suka bermain piano?"

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya seperti dirimu!" sargah Jimin dengan kerucutan bibir.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Jimin memang masih suka wanita. Hanya saja, melihat segala _kewanitaan_ yang nampak pada diri Yoongi, dia merasa kemaklumannya adalah sesuatu yang alamiah. Seolah mungkin, setingan di otaknya telah lama merubah gender Yoongi menjadi kaum yang dibuat dari tulang rusuk Nabi Adam itu.

Empat bulan mengenal Yoongi, Jimin semakin sadar bahwa ada suatu ketertarikan yang lebih padanya. Meski Yoongi seorang laki-laki. Tapi Jimin bukan homoseks, sekali lagi ingin dia tekankan itu. Dia tak suka laki-laki. Dia hanya suka Yoongi.

 _Ups,_ apa ini sudah terlalu jujur?

"Kenapa kau diam?" belum lewat satu jam sejak Yoongi menanyakan itu. Tapi dia ulang lagi, untuk alasan yang sama, tatapan kosong Jimin dan topangan dagunya.

Saat itu otak Jimin sedang dalam proses pengakuan bahwa dirinya mungkin saja telah condong menjadi seseorang yang punya orientasi Yoongi-seksual.

.

.

.

 **END**

Em... kok... aneh ya? Saya nulis apaan saya juga gak ngerti. Dibaca ulang makin nggak ngerti. Plotless dan gak jelas. Padahal niat awalnya saya ingin menulis cerita tentang lagunya Yoongi yang First Love itu. Tapi jadinya malah begini wkwkwk. Emang dasar ya, feelsnya nulis di laptop sendiri sama di laptop orang itu beda. Berasa ada jiwa lain yang merasuki gitu (apaan sih)

Oh ya, selain tentang kecintaan Yoongi sama piano, saya juga niat awalnya ingin sedikit menyinggung tentang orientasi Jimin. Dia masih suka melon, dan saya rasa dia nggak akan suka laki-laki manapun kecuali Yoongi.

Ets, tunggu. Jangan anggap ini terlalu serius. Ini hanya pandangan saya saja, plus bumbu delulu. Hahahaha.

Yodah ah. Gitu aja.

Makasih buat yang sudah baca.

Bubye!


End file.
